


Gossip in the War Room.

by LightPinkDayTripper



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 13:13:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4788491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightPinkDayTripper/pseuds/LightPinkDayTripper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a very very short series I’m planning on doing, its basically behind the scenes stuff, comments on romances, current events, and other things. If you like to see something or request, send me a note)</p>
<p>requests can be made here:<br/>http://calibratingcommander.tumblr.com/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gossip in the War Room.

“I’ll take my leave then,” the inquisitor said as she turned her head and quickly walked towards the door and pushed it open, stopping in the entryway to glance over her shoulder at her advisors and her solo companion. She let out a small smile tug at the corners of her lips and gently moved her finger in a come with me movement to Cullen who quickly averted his eyes off to the side. “I’ll…get back to my reports.” Cullen stuttered out quickly walking towards the inquisitor and following after her retreating back.

Cassandra let out a disgusted noise as she moved to pick up the reports and quickly fiddled through them. “Why so displeased Lady Pentagast?” Josephine asked raising an eyebrow as she quickly wrote down a couple notes from her own reports. “That puppy dog look, that the commander gives the inquisitor, don’t you find it rather inappropriate,” Cassandra asked scowling for a moment. “Oh I don’t know, I find it rather charming it reminds me of a loving couple I know,” Lelianna said shaking her head for a moment. 

“But this….inappropriate fraternization could distract the commander as well as the inquisitor from their duties jeopardizing the inquisitions actions, I thought the inquisitor knew better than this,” Cassandra said fighting hard to keep the amusement out of her voice but she groaned as she shook her head.

“Oh I don’t know, I think the commander deserves this, he has been through a lot over the past few years and it’s nice to see a different side of him and its enjoyable tease him isn’t it?” Josephine said chuckling softly to herself and blinked as she noticed both Cassandra and Lelianna were looking at her oddly. “Forgive me, I was simply stating the obvious don’t you both think so as well.” Josephine said placing her pen on her clipboard and smiling as the both of them reluctantly nodded there heads


End file.
